The Most Dangerous F.O.W.L Agent
by Golden Dragon
Summary: Darkwing will meet a powerful enemy and his peaceful son
1. Steelbeak's Plan

Disclaimer: I don't own Darkwing Duck (You knew that) and I patterned this story as if it was a cartoon, so some unreal things

Disclaimer: I don't own Darkwing Duck (You knew that) and I patterned this story as if it was a cartoon, so some unreal things will happen in this story. Bare with me, it's the first Darkwing fic I made.

The Most Dangerous F.O.W.L Agent

By Golden Dragon

Part 1: Steelbeak's Plan

"I am the terror that flaps in the night! I am the vet the animals of crime fear! I am Darkwing Duck!" yelled Darkwing when he jumped through the window to save the S.U.S.H hostages being held by a F.O.W.L agent.

The feline agent twitched his whiskers as he replied, "So you're the famous Darkwing Duck. Steelbeak has said many nice about you, and sent me, F.O.W.L's most powerful agent, Black Scratch."

Darkwing gave out a cocky smile as he said, "Oh yeah? Prove it!" That is when he should have kept his big beak closed, for the Black Scratch slammed Darkwing through the floor. When the masked mallard came back up, he was dazed and showed this by saying, "But I don't want to bed, mommy," After Darkwing fainted; Black Scratch smirked as he dug through the papers, wanting something really bad.

"WHERE IS THE FORMULA FOR GRANDTON CRYSTAL TYPE-C?! This is Lab 606!"yelled the F.O.W.L cat agent at the top of his lungs at the tied up S.H.U.S.H agents.

"Oh, this is Lab 606, but I think you're looking for Lab 909," said the oldest looking agent, causing Black Scratch to look at his card and grumble.

"That idiot Steelbeak gave me the card upside down! They should call him Steelhead!" moaned the angry B. Scratch as he began walking out the door.

However, Darkwing had recovered, pulled out his gas gun, and yelled, "Suck gas, evil…" which was cut short when Black Scratch used his super claws to cut through a steel rope, causing a heavy object to land on his head. Dazed again, he said, "Mommy, I don't want to go to school. I want to stay in bed…"

"So dad, how was crime-fighting last night?" asked Gosalyn to her dad, Drake Mallard. When she saw he had an ice pack on his head, she said, "Maybe I shouldn't ask…" 

"I can't believe that Black Scratch got the best of me twice last night. That's never happen to me," moaned Drake as he rubbed his sore head.

"Well dad, there was that time…" began Gosalyn before a knock on the door interrupted her. She opened the door and said, "Hi, Seth. How's our new neighbor?" (No, the Muddlefoots haven't moved away)

Seth Meowington, a cat teenager, came in and replied, "Hi Gosalyn, Hi Mr.Mallard, I just came to say I can't talk with you two tonight, my dad is expecting an important visitor and don't bother coming. He doesn't like strangers,"

"WHAT?! You didn't get the formula for grandton crystal type-C?!" yelled Steelbeak as his metallic beak showed a frown.

"Two things went wrong. 1:You gave me the card upside down 2.Darkwing Dork butted in. I did however get some info on Lab 909," replied Daniel Meowington (who is Seth's father and also Black Scratch)as he began looking through his folder.

"Listen, chum. We used grandton crystal type-A on you, giving you super strength and super claws, and we used type-B on your son, giving him telekinetic powers and the ability to fly. But we need type-C to use on me! It's the most powerful and I want it!" yelled Steelbeak before he pounded his fist on the table.

Seth then came in and said, "Father, I want to stop this life of crime. I don't want to hurt people," but then, Daniel gave Seth a look that made him leave.

"Sorry about my son, he doesn't yet grasp the rewards of being a F.O.W.L agent. Anyway, didn't you say earlier that the grandton producer was damaged? You know that it's nearly hard to make!" shouted Daniel at Steelbeak, handing him a paper.

Steelbeak's metal mouth turned to a smirk as he looked at the paper and said, "Maybe we don't need our producer…"

To Be Continued


	2. The Attack On Lab 909

The Most Dangerous F.O.W.L Agent

By Golden Dragon

Part 2: The Attack on Lab 909

"You S.H.U.S.H agents are all soft!" laughed Black Scratch as he beating up Grizzycroff, one of S.H.U.S.H's best agents. F.O.W.L agents had taken over Lab 909 during an inspection from the leader, J. Gander. 

"Please forgive me. I have to listen to my dad," said Seth sadly as he used his telekinetic powers to tie up S.H.U.S.H agents with chains.

Steelbeak was smirking over J. Gander as he said, "Thanks to your bright scientists, we now have grandton type-c," He lifted the red mineral over his face as he said, "Wow, now this is shiny, but the true beauty lies within the crystal. We'll amplify the waves into my body, turning me into Super Steelbeak!" Suddenly, a large motorcycle smashed through the window, with two familiar figures riding it and a chant being made. 

"I am the terror that flaps in the fight! I am the catcher of the dogs of crime! I am Darkwing Duck!" yelled Darkwing as he and his sidekick, Launchpad, rode the Rat Catcher towards Steelbeak.

Steelbeak moaned and said, "Black Scratch, take care of them," as he and an egg-man began to put the crystal in a strange ray gun. Black Scratch used his great strength to lift and throw the rat catcher through a wall, with DW and Launchpad still on it. When Darkwing regained his senses, he saw something that shocked him entirely.

"Seth Meowington is helping F.O.W.L steal the crystal? I don't believe it!" said the shocked caped crusader as he pulled Launchpad out of the wall. Steelbeak ordered Black Scratch to zap him with the power up ray, so Seth was ordered to destroy DW and Launchpad, but when he took them into the room, it happened.

"I wonder," said Seth as he removed Darkwing's mask out of curiosity and became more shocked than the masked mallard was. "Drake Mallard? You're Darkwing Duck?" asked the telekinetic feline. 

"Explain about being a member of F.O.W.L!" demanded Darkwing Duck as he put his mask back on.

"My father, Black Scratch, is forcing me!" answered Seth and Darkwing decided to trust him.

"Okay, you two. Let's get dangerous!" yelled Darkwing as he, Launchpad, and Seth rushed out of the room, but they were too late. Steelbeak had been zapped with the laser, causing him to triple in size and his muscles bulged out of his leisure suit. 

"This is my best suit…oh well," said Steelbeak in a deeper, more power sounding version of his voice, and he took a metal alloy bar and twisted it around Black Scratch, to show off his strength. "I don't need you anymore," laughed Super Steelbeak as he watched Black Scratch struggle.

"WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, I'M TURNING YOU INTO A SCRATCHING POST!" yelled Black Scratch as Super Steelbeak smashed the wall open and ran off. S.H.U.S.H agents fired their weapons at the F.O.W.L leader, but they bounced off him harmlessly. 

"So long, chums! I'm off to conquer the world!" yelled Steelbeak before he stomped off, laughing.

To Be Continued…


	3. Seth Explains It All

The Most Dangerous F.O.W.L Agent

By Golden Dragon

Part 3:Seth Explains It All

"Seth, if you don't want to be a criminal, then why are you and your father helping F.O.W.L?" asked Darkwing to the sad Seth.

"My mother was a S.H.U.S.H agent until that horrible accident," replied Seth as he looked at his feet.

"Agent Laura Meowington, she was the best agent S.H.U.S.H ever had," said Grizzlycroff absorbed in his memories. 

"My father thought S.H.U.S.H was responsible and he never forgave the organization. When he heard about F.O.W.L, he joined up and became a test subject, leading up to becoming F.O.W.L's most dangerous agent when his body was zapped with grandton crystal type-A waves." explained Seth. "Eventually, they discovered another grandton crystal type and tried making me get exposed to the waves. Naturally, I refused at first, but Steelbeak threatened to bump off my dad if I didn't what he said." Continued Seth. 

"WHAT! Steelbeak never told me this! He's going to be kitty litter when I'm through him!" yelled Black Scratch as he continued to struggle through the metal bars.

Darkwing turned his head to Black Scratch and said, "I think you deserve to be stuck there," He then turned to Seth and asked, "What made you decide to help me and go against your father?"

"I think this discussion should be continued on the roof alone," said Seth as he grabbed Darkwing and flew off to the roof. Once there, they continued with their talk.

"When I was younger, my mother told it was important to be virtuous and to uphold justice when possible. Since I started talking with you, I started to remember what my mother told me," smiled Seth. 

"We got to stop Super Steelbeak before he conquers St. Canard! Let's get to my tower and pick up the Thunder Quack!" exclaimed Darkwing as he started for his Rat Catcher and Launchpad. 

Seth stopped him and replied, "We don't have enough time! I'll provide the flying for you!" and with that, he grabbed Darkwing and flew off to save St. Canard. As the S.H.U.S.H agents and Launchpad watched the two fly off, Black Scratch smirked as his claws began cutting through the metal.

To Be Continued… 


	4. Stop Super Steelbeak!

The Most Dangerous F.O.W.L Agent By Golden Dragon

Part 4:Stop Super Steelbeak!

"No one can stop me!" laughed Super Steelbeak as bullets from policemen and army soldiers bounced off him harmlessly. Darkwing gulped as the flying Seth, approaching the powerful F.O.W.L leader from behind, carried him. 

'Don't worry Darkwing, unlike the first two; grandton crystal-c waves don't last forever. Luckily, Steelbeak doesn't know about that," said Seth as they approached the giant and Darkwing pulled out his gas gun.

"Suck gas, evildoer!" shouted Darkwing as Super Steelbeak turned and had a capsule shot into his throat, causing the titanic F.O.W.L leader's face to turn strange colors. After his face went back to normal, Steelbeak grabbed the two with his fists and snarled at them, making Darkwing yell, "Quick Seth! Use your telepathy to throw him around!" The teenage cat nodded and began concentrating his mind powers; the strain showed on his face. However, Super Steelbeak just whistled as Seth pushed his powers to the limit, without being moved. 

"I think you should try something like…THIS!" Steelbeak yelled as his eyes turned blue, and Darkwing and Seth were lifted into the air, being slammed into each other. The two were then put on the roof of a nearby building, both seeing stars. 

"That's my waffle," said the dazed Darkwing as Seth managed to recover and his eyes noticed a wreaking ball in a nearby demolition site. The gigantic, powerful Steelbeak was about to grab them again, when a metal ball slammed into his face, lifted by Seth's powers. When Darkwing regained his senses, he saw Steelbeak's angry face was now swollen, black-eyed, and his metal beak was all dented and ruined. 

"YOU WRECKED MY BEAUTIFUL FACE!" yelled Super Steelbeak as he snarled again, making Seth grab Darkwing and fly to cover. "You won't get away from me!" yelled Steelbeak as he chased after the two.

To Be Continued….


	5. The Capture of Steelbeak and the Escape ...

     Chapter 5:The Capture Of Steelbeak and the Escape of Black Scratch     

           "Oh tall, dark, and gruesome! Over here!" yelled DW, making the gigantic Steelbeak charge like a raging bull at Seth and Darkwing. However, the titanic FOWL agent didn't happen to see the pothole in the street until he fell flat on his face.   
  


             "HA! HA! We'll give you one last chance to grab us, metal mouth," laughed Seth as he floated high, with Darkwing clamped to his hand. 

              Steelbeak jumped and was to about to grab them, but then, "OH NO! WHAT HAPPENED!" yelled Steelbeak, when he shrunk back to normal size and fell into a cage that Seth pulled up with his telepathic powers. 

             "At last, his powers finally ran out. Now let's take him to S.H.U.S.H headquarters and turn him in!" smiled Darkwing Duck as Seth lifted it with his mental powers.  

              "That's great Darkwing! I'm going to make Seth an official S.H.U.S.H agent, and…" began J.Hooter, talking to Darkwing through a communicator that he grabbed from Steekbeak when he wasn't looking, before a powerful hand clubbed him. Lauchpad and the others had been knocked unconscious too by Black Scratch, who now hated both S.H.U.S.H AND F.O.W.L! 

             "I'll get that rotten Steelbeak someday…" snarled Black Scratch as he ripped open the wall and ran to a passing train, leaping into the baggage car. All he could he think about was the day he would have Steelbeak right where he wanted him and then, he would have his revenge….

              "Hey, who's in there?!" shouted the conductor, who was checking the cars for vagrants, before a pair of hands slapped him unconscious.  Black Scratch then stuffed the conductor's body into an empty trunk.

               "However, now I have Darkwing Doofus and my own son against me. If they get in my way…" began Black Scratch before an evil smile wrapped across his face…

                                                                                                The End….Or is it?


End file.
